dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 163
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German pilot * German Infantry major * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Stephan Jevac * Milos Grovnia * Tanya * Yugoslavian Resistance fighters * Yugoslavian "Chetnik" guerillas Locations: * Dinaric Alps, Items: * Molotov cocktail Vehicles: * * German Messerschmitt Me 410 Hornisse heavy fighter | StoryTitle2 = Just a Shot Away! | Synopsis2 = In the not very distant future, somewhere in a jungle half a world away, four soldiers move through the hostile denseness. The four are carrying experimental and futuristic weapons, and the heat of the jungle is starting to get on each of the men's nerves. Their banter is cut short by sniper fire, and the first of the men, Private Mason, is shot down. They dive for cover, but their leader tells them to hold their fire and save power. After a while they continue on. Night has fallen, and they are moving through a shallow river when another sniper hidden in the foliage takes a shot at them. Private Carver is killed. They dive once again for cover, until the rustle of leaves tells them the sniper is long gone. The remaining private, Edwards, argues with his leader that while they have been picked to field-test the new rifles, they've been easily picked off by regular rifles. The leader tells him to shut up and that he'll see what they can do when they get the chance. The leader looks down at his experimental rifle, remembering back to before their mission started. Nearly a month ago, back in the briefing room at HQ, they were introduced to a man named Dr. James Travis. Dr. Travis shows them his latest invention - the laser rifle - capable of cutting down a whole company of enemy troops in one full sweep of the area. It functions on the principles of ultra-concentrated light, creating a continuous stream of light that will touch upon every molecule of matter within its path. Their colonel informs the men that they will be part of a small group of men chosen to test the laser rifle out in the field of battle. The leader thinks back to the mission they are on. So far, they have lost four men in the last month, despite the confidence the rifles have brought them. Their trek finally comes to an end as they emerge out of the jungle to find the enemy's hidden base in a clearing near the river. The leader looks up to realize too late that they've been spotted. Private Edwards is shot dead from above. The leader drops to the ground and brings the laser rifle up to bear. He squeezes the trigger, and a beam of concentrated light shoots out at the enemy soldiers. He sweeps the beam through the mass of enemy forces, its worth measured in the kills it swiftly makes. In seconds every enemy is dead, a burning carcass lying still on the jungle floor. The laser has proven itself. But the leader, Dr. James Travis himself, knows its effectiveness... and it's deadliness. Travis takes every rifle and smashes them against the rocks. He never realized the evil he had brought into the war... | Editor2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = Ken Barr | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dr. James Travis Supporting Characters: * Private Mason * Private Edwards * Private Carver Antagonists: * South Asian snipers Other Characters: * American Infantry colonel Locations: * An unnamed jungle in the future Items: * Experimental laser rifle | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}